1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna unit and radio base station provided with that antenna unit.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, demand for the cellular mobile phone of the CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system is increasing, and with that, techniques of coping with traffic increase are attracting attention. One is the technique of adaptive array antenna. In this technique, a radiation pattern of an antenna is controlled to follow each of multi paths through which a user signal arrives so as to moderate interference by signals of other users.